A Whole New Light
by Venus Styles
Summary: Their seventh year...Harry, Hermione, and Ron will never again be on these grounds together after this. It surely is not the time for feelings and trouble to get tossed in the mix of these already stressful and begining new lives of these young graduates.
1. Summer Brings Beginnings

**Title:** **A Whole New Light**

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Their seventh year...Harry, Hermione, and Ron will never again be on these grounds together after this. It surely is not the time for feelings and trouble to get tossed in the mix of these already stressful and begining new lives of these young graduates.

**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_**

* * *

**

**A Whole New Light**

**Chapter 1: Summer Brings Beginnings**

It was a crisp, clear, fall morning on that first day of Harry, Hermione, and Ron's seventh year. It would be their last morning coming on that new exciting day, that first day of classes. The anxiety, the adventure, learning new, seeing old - Harry welcomed every essense of Hogwarts. He could hardly sit still on that bench in the train compartment, knowing he would never again feel the same rush.  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry whipped around, startled by the sudden jerking from his thoughts. Harry nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine. Do you realize we're never going to do this again?" Harry commented. Ron's eyes widened.  
"What? You mean talk?" Ron asked, shocked. Harry laughed.  
"No, Ron...be on this train, going on the first day to Hogwarts," he explained. Ron shrugged.  
"Fine, that's all sad and all but--hey, where'd Hermione go?" Ron shouted. Hermione flipped the compartment door open within a few seconds.  
"Did I hear my name _shouted_?" Hermione asked shortly. Ron shrugged.  
"I was _just_ wondering where you went off to," Ron replied just as shortly.  
"Look, I'm sorry there are other people I talk to. Excuse me, but you're not my only friends. I'm not a hopeless case," Hermione yelled back.  
"Well, if you have other friends and _they_ are so important, then why aren't you talking to them?"  
"I heard my name!"  
"So, what?"  
"You're so _immature_!"  
"You're such a _nag_!"  
Harry shook his quietly and said softly to himself,  
"Yes, it _is_ good to be back."

"And another thing, _Hermione_, my ears are _not_ that big!" Ron shouted at Hermione as they were getting off the train.  
"And my hair is _not_ that frizzy!" Hermione shrieked back. Ron stomped up to the other side of Harry.  
"That woman is mental, Harry. I hate her sometimes," Ron whispered harshly in Harry's ear. Hermione slapped Ron behind his neck.  
"I heard that!" she screamed. Before she stomped off, Harry could see a single tear gliding slowly down her cheek. Ron rubbed the back of his head where Hermione had striked.  
"You should be nicer to her, Ron," Harry remarked. Ron huffed and crossed his arms. Surprsingly, he didn't have anything else to say about Hermione until well into the grand first-meal.  
"Harry, will you ask your friend over there if he'd pass the pitcher of juice?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Harry sighed heavily.  
"You two, would you settle this right now? I've been looking forward to seeing the both of you - together, not one or the other?" Harry pleaded. Hermione nodded inferiorly.  
"Ron, I'm really sorry," Hermione apolgogized, struggling to mean it. Ron shrugged off the apology.  
"It's alright. I'm sorry what I said about your hair, and your nose," Ron apologized as well. Hermione gave him an accepting smile, then froze.  
"What did you say about my nose?" Hermione cried. People beside the trio and in neighboring tables spun around to stare. Ron's mouth dropped and stuttered, trying to find the words. "Whatever, you know, whatever you said its fine." Ron smiled back thankfully. As soon as Hermione's head was turned he mouthed to Harry, 'thank god.' As Dumbledore kept going on with his wise, important greeting to all Hogwarts students, Hermione and Ron kept exchanging glances. Hermione looked mostly annoyed and Ron would act completely innocent and upset every time she'd turn around. It seemed to Harry they were sharing some kind of fight only they knew what was about.

After the grand meal, all the houses started for their common rooms. Hermione had received the great honor of Head Girl over the summer, and she strode up to the front of the houses. Ron and Harry just kept moving along to the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
"Harry, where is the bag I brought?" Ron asked. Harry returned a confused look.  
"What bag?" he asked. Ron shot up such a glare which made Harry think he might actually have it somewhere with himself, Ron's face was so upset.  
"The red bag! The red bag with the rope around it! The red bag with my chocolates and my hat and my notebook and.......nothing else!" Ron shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. Harry couldn't help laughing. "What?" Ron demanded.  
"A notepad? What, do you keep a _diary_?" Harry taunted. Ron slammed his hand down on a table.  
"This is serious!" Ron yelled. Harry took a step back; he rarely saw Ron this upset.  
"I'm sorry, but Ron--relax, so you lost a notebook and some sweets. Big deal," Harry said dismissively. Ron slapped his hand on the desk again and turned towards Harry. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then shrugged and closed his eyes.  
"Nevermind," he mumbled. He started up the stairs to the boys dormitory. "I'm going to bed." Harry was tempted to follow him and see what his problem was, when Hermione walked in and sat down at the table Ron had been at. She looked just as distressed.  
"Something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her. Hermione sighed.  
"Oh, no, I just had to push a second year down to the ground. He tried to touch my Head badge," Hermione said simply. Harry slid his chair a feet or two away from Hermione. She gave him an insulted glare. Hermione shook suddenly as if she remembered something. She reached down beside her seat and pulled up a red bag. A red, heavy bag with a frayed rope tied around the opening. "I think this is Ron's," she said. She started up to the boys' dormitory. Harry stopped her.  
"Wait, how can _you_ go up there?" he asked. Hermione stopped mid-step with her hand on the railing.  
"Don't you remember? Only boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory," Hermione explained. Harry shrugged off the answer as if he didn't accept it. He grabbed his own things and started up the stairs. When he'd reached the top, he heard Ron exclaim,  
"Hermione! Where did you find this?" Harry had just set his things on his bed and set a picture of his parents and a few framed pictures of the three of them, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, on the bedside table. Ron hugged Hermione tightly and let go just as quickly, as if somewhat shocked. Hermione looked around at the floor. Her hair couldn't hide the redness around her ears. He turned around and saw Ron digging through the pack excitedly. "Yes! Here it is!"  
"What?" Hermione asked about the object that exited Ron this much. Ron spun around and stared crossly at Hermione.  
"Nothing. You're not supposed to be up here, are you?" Ron said sharply. Harry shrugged and walked over to Ron's bed.  
"Well, apparently, Ron, she can," Harry explained simply. Ron huffed and stuffed whatever he'd been holding back in the back. Gently setting the bag on the ground, he kicked it under his bed.  
"Fine, if I make you so uncomfortable, I'll leave. But I know some people who wouldn't mind _me_ being up _here_," Hermione said somewhat sarcastically. Ron lifted a piece of chocolate up to his face. Harry could see the grin that was surpressing a laugh.  
"Don't be gross, Hermione," he remarked. "_You_ don't kid like that." Hermione shrugged.  
"_Me_? Think what you want, I didn't _say_ anything," Hermione said in feigned offense as her last words before she started back down the stairs.

It was dark outside and it was raining hard. Drops pounded against the windows viciously only to slide down onto the earth below. Ron and Harry were the only ones awake at such an hour. Ron sat up in bed and leaned against the cold window.  
"Still up?" asked Harry quietly. Ron rolled his head from staring at the ceiling to face Harry and shot him a glare suggesting what-do-you-think. Harry sighed softly. "What are you thinking about?"  
"You must be more bored then I am to ask that," Ron said. Harry shrugged.  
"No, really - what was your problem today?" Harry asked. "First your stupid fight with Hermione--"  
"Nothing!" Ron shouted at Harry mid-sentence. Seamus Finnigan sat up suddenly, then fell backwards and began snoring again. Ron scowled. Harry got back under the bedcovers and tried to ignore Ron's distraught humming. After just three minutes Harry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the pillow from behind his head and thrust it in Ron's direction. He was still lying down and couldn't see Ron, but he heard the pillow hit something solid and Ron make a muffled noise. Then he heard Ron jump off and rumage under his bed.  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing. Harry, I'll be right back. Please make sure nothing happens to _this bag_," Ron ordered. Harry scoffed. Ron never gave him orders; in fact, Ron rarely got so upset with him. Ron quietly tiptoed down the steps. Harry tried going to sleep but he just couldn't help himself. He grabbed the red bag off Ron's bed and dumped out the contents on his own. 2 Chocolate Frogs, a pen, the notepad...and a scribbled letter. The ink had smudged almost to illegibility on the parchment, but he could make out Ron's name on the salutations and the name the letter was addressed to. He didn't know how long he was frozen there, staring at the letter, when he heard an infuriated gasp behind him...


	2. Lost in Translation

**Chapter 2: Lost in Translation**

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron whispered harshly, rushing over to Harry's place on the floor and grabbing his own items. "I told you to _watch_ my stuff, not go through it!" Harry knew Ron didn't really care that he'd been going through is things, but he knew that Ron did care about him reading that note.  
"Why is there a note addressed to Hermione?" Harry asked, getting to the point, in an especially quiet voice only Ron could hear. Ron looked somewhat realived but didn't show it in his tone.  
"I'm tired, and I'm going to bed now," Ron snapped, jumping under the covers and turning away from Harry. Harry hesitated before doing the same.  
Harry was just drifting off to sleep when he realized the scribbled note was still laying on his bed. Still curious, he quietly folded the note and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his wand from under his bed and tiptoed down to the common room. Using _Lumos_ as his light, he tried to see behind the ink if he could make out the words, but to no avail. He knew no spell that would allow him to undo the smudging. He figured if he'd confront Ron about it, he'd just get defensive. He didn't know what else to do with the piece of parchment.

Harry didn't remember falling asleep in the common room, but he did remember Ron shaking him awake.  
"We're already late for breakfast, Harry! Come on now, get ready!" he ordered. Harry, still groggy, stumbled up the stairs and got dressed. He still had the note in his hand, and in a hurry stuffed it in the robe pocket. He brought the sack he carried his books in and also reminded Ron not to leave his stack of textbooks behind.  
At the breakfast table, Hermione had saved a space large enough for both Harry and Ron to sit down.  
"Don't you have some special Head Girl seating?" Ron asked somewhat sarcastically. Harry hit Ron on the shoulder to signal him to shut up. Hermione looked upset and her face heat up.  
"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want to sit here. You don't, you know," Hermione replied. Ron looked down at his plate, ashamed. Harry, who was sitting in the middle of Ron and Hermione, leaned toward Hermione and whispered in her ear,  
"What is up with you and Ron lately?" Hermione shrugged sadly.  
"Why don't you ask _him_?" she spat. Harry huffed.  
"You don't think I tried that?" he said satirically. Ron pulled Harry over and asked worriedly in a low voice,  
"Were you talking to her about me?" Harry shrugged.  
"Nothing imparticular," Harry said simply. Ron quickly let go of his grip.  
"What did you say, Harry?" he shouted. Neighboring students turned to stare at Ron. Ron blushed but went on to continue listening to Harry.  
"I just asked her what was up with you guys, okay?" Harry said to satisfy Ron. Ron stared back to his food.  
"Nothing's _wrong_, Harry," Ron said unconvincingly.  
"Fine," Harry said without really meaning it. The three didn't speak another word to each other until after breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone was scrambling to get ready for their classes. Harry grabbed his sack and Ron his own stack of books and walked off. Hermione bent down to pick up her canvas messenger back when she noticed a piece of parchment on the ground.  
"Oh, Harry!" she called after him, "I think you dropped..." Hermione started as she was reading the parchment. She realized the letter was adressed to her, but that's all she could make out. The signature was ripped off. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and then proceeded to stuff the note into the pocket of her skirt.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Leah, a girl in Hermione's dormitory in the middle of the night.  
"I think I know a charm to unsmudge the ink on this note," Hermione whispered.  
"Ooh, let me see," Leah said, grabbing the parchment from under Hermione's hand. "Who's it from?"  
"I don't know," Hermione said through her teeth as she snatched the paper back. "Leah, go to sleep." Leah sat down on her bed and made a face at Hermione before getting under the covers. Hermione didn't want to fiddle with this note while anyone else was watching. Giving up for the night, she decided to follow her own advice and go to bed.  
It wasn't long before Hermione woke up again in a cold sweat. She knew there was only one reason why someone would leave her a note. She was restless to find the note and reveal its secrets. She jumped out of bed and pushed all of her textbooks off the table. But to her horror, the note was gone.

Meanwhile, as Hermione had shouted at Leah, Harry and Ron were arguing.  
"You lost the paper? Anyone could find it now," Ron cried, burrying his face in his hands.  
"You tore the bottom of the paper remember? The signature's gone, no one would know it was from you," Harry replied, trying to console Ron. Ron nodded solemnly.  
"What if Hermione finds it?" Ron suddenly shouted with realization. Harry, without an answer, thought back to when he had the note last. He'd fallen asleep on thenote. He stuffed the note in his pocket. He took it out at breakfast and left it....immediately, hegrabbed his invisiblity cloak after digging through his case.  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
"I need the sleep. I'm not going to have you shouting at me to get that note all night," Harry said simply. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back in his bed.

"Leah, go to bed!" Harry heard Hermione yell. Harry was hesitant to go another step further. He knew that if Hermione was awake she would eventually realize she wasn't alone. A few minutes later, she let out a sigh of frusteration and Harry could hear her folding back her bed sheets and climbing in. Harry peaked through the doorway to make sure her eyes were closed. He saw the note laid out on the table. He hardly breathed as he crawled on the ground and snuck under the table. Hermione flinched in her drifting, but Harry, determined to complete his mission, grabbed the note and raced as quietly as he could back up to the dormitory.  
"Here, Ron," Harry said breathlessly, tossing the note back at him after tossing the cloak back in his large suitcase. Ron took it and tore it apart.  
"There we go. Hopefully, we won't have to worry about it anymore."

Early the next morning, Ron had just been coming down the stairs, hurrying for breakfast. Hermione suddenly came from up the stairs and grabbed him.  
"Ron, I need to talk to you," Hermione whispered urgently. Ron nodded and followed her, grabbing onto her arm as she dragged him to a table. She sat down in an armchair and Ron pulled the chair close to Hermione's chair.  
"It's about Harry," Hermione explained. Ron nodded, his expression dropping slightly.  
"He dropped this note, and it was addresed to me! Ron, do you know anything about it?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ron's face turned beat red.  
"What note?" he asked, turning his head to stare at the fireplace. Hermione dropped her hands in frusteration.  
"I don't know," she cried. "I woke up in the middle of the night and the note was gone."  
"Shame," said Ron without any emotion. Hermione nodded. She stared at the wall across the room.  
"Hermione, did you ever think--" Ron started to mumble, when Harry came down stairs. Hermione jumped up from her chair as and looked down to the floor.  
"Morning, Hermione," Harry said smiling as he went past her. Hermione smiled quickly but didn't answer. Grabbing her messenger bag she raced past Harry.  
"That was odd," Ron remarked. Harry looked at Ron puzzledly.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Ron mumbled again, grabbing his books and racing off to breakfast.

Hermione didn't speak with Harry the rest of the day. Harry didn't notice, because he was currently concerned by the way Ron was acting. He kept commenting to Harry on how odd Hermione was acting.  
"You really don't know anything about the note Harry wrote?" Hermione had been asking all day to Ron. "You sure he didn't say anything about it? You sure he wrote it?"  
"Yes, Hermione! I'm sure!" Ron shouted so loudly echoes resounded throughout the potions classroom. Hermione had unusually not been paying attention and passing Ron notes. Hermione whipped around so she was facing the front of the class, a horrified look on her face.  
"FOUR ROLLS OF PARCHMENT ON TODAY'S LESSON DUE TOMORROW FOR MS. GRANGER AND MR. WEASLY," Professor Snape said loudly."And,10 points from Gryffindor."Slytherins including Malfoysnickered as Hermione and Ron looked down at their desks.Hermione couldn't stifle a tear from sliding down her cheek. Ron looked down on his paper, humiliated in front of his friends. Harry stared at the two, confused. He'd had no clue what they were doing.  
Ron was the first to leave after class. Both Harry and Ron were anxious to leave, but Ron didn't even wait for either Hermione or Harry. Harry turned towards Hermione and asked,  
"Do you know if something's bothering Ron?" he asked. Hermione looked towards Harry as if he'd been a complete stranger asking for directions to an unknown town. Hermione spun around, checking to see if perhaps he was talking to someone else. Faking a smile, she shrugged and raced out. Harry grabbed his sack and searched for Ron.  
Harry was lucky enough to catch up with Ron just before Herbology. Ron just shoved Harry off the first time he tried to ask him something, but Harry pushed him off his seat.  
"What the hell was that for?" Ron cried.  
"Why am I being ignored by everyone?" Harry asked Ron. Ron glared at Harry. Just before he found another place to sit by Seamus Finnigan, he slammed his books on the plant counter and told him,  
"Maybe, Harry, it's because Hermione's _in love with you_."


	3. Frusteration

**Chapter 3: Frusteration**

Harry couldn't concentrate on the Chinese Yelling Blossom or its danger sensing powers. He was wondering about what Ron had said - "_Hermione's in love with you._" This couldn't be possible would it? She had been acting strange towards him. She had ditched him a lot over the past couple days. Was this because she was too awkward around him? _It's not possible. Ron's wrong,_ Harry thought to himself. All he knew was one thing - he didn't feel the same way. Or did he? He never did before. Hermione's always been a best friend and almost like a sister to him. But if this news was true, could this affect his feelings now?  
Before he knew it, class was over and the students were filing off. It was lunch after this, but Harry didn't feel like eating. He decided to search for Ron instead.  
To Harry's surprise, Ron wasn't at lunch. Ron never missed a meal - something must be devastatingly wrong. Without taking another look around the dining hall, Harry fled up the flights of stairs and spit out the password to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was the only one there. He was sitting at the fire place, angrily ripping pages from a notebook.  
"Ron! Ron, what are you doing?!" Harry shouted over Ron's frusterated grunts. Ron spun around, eyes wide with surprise.  
"Oh, Harry, you're here," Ron said, out of breath. Ron's eyewhites were tinted red and eyelids puffy. His face was red. Harry took a step towards Ron and looked more closely at him.  
"Ron, have you been...crying?" he asked. Ron turned away and looked toward the ground. Then he motioned towards the burning pieces of paper.  
"She stole everything I've thought," Ron said. Harry shook his head slowly to express his confusion. Ron continued, "I really liked, her, Harry! I always have. I've just been a childish jerk all these years. But over the summer...my family invited her, and we spent time together." Ron realized Harry seemed hurt that he hadn't been there. "We would've invited you, Harry, but you never returned our letters."  
"What letters?" Ron ignored Harry's question to continue.  
"Anyway, I felt _changed_. Everytime I was around her, I felt better. I felt smarter. She helped me be a better person.I knew that if I ever liked anyone as much as I liked her, she'd be impossible to find." Harry nodded.  
"Then why haven't you done anything about it, Ron?" Harry asked. "Let's face it - you're not one to get feelings often. You'll lose her!" Ron stomped his foot.  
"I already have, Harry!" Ron shouted, flopping onto a chair as he threw the rest of his notebook in the fire. Harry still didn't understand. Ron threw his hands up in the air. "To you!" Harry's jaw dropped with shock.  
"You're insane, Ron!" Harry yelled, pulling up a chair to listen to Ron's explanation. Ron glared at him.  
"Come on...she's obsessed with that note. She always asks me whyyou wrote it, if you wrote it, what you said..."  
"What I said? It's your note!" Harry snapped.  
"She doesn't know that. You dropped it, and now she loves you..you..you big..tree." Harry tried to surpress a laugh.  
"A tree?" Harry couldn't help laughing, "You're calling me a tree?"  
"It's the best I can think of right now! Look, look at this," Ron said, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket. It was rolled up and flashing yellow and pink. "She passed me this in herbology. About the 50th today. She can't focus on her studies. _Hermione_ isn't _paying attention in class_!"  
Harry read Hermione's short note to himself. It read,

_Ron -  
Please tell Harry I need to talk to him about the note. It's really urgent Ron!  
Hermione _

"So, what are you waiting for? Go get your girlfriend," Ron huffed, sliding back in his seat. He crossed his arms. Harry shook his head.  
"Look, Ron, I'm going to go get her and we're going to straighten this out," Harry said, walking back out to find Hermione before lunch was over.  
"Whatever," Ron mumbled after him.

Hermione was picking at her plate of food and swinging her legs back and forth when Harry reached her.  
"Hermione?" he said cautiously. Hermione jerked her head up so she was facing him.  
"Oh, Harry," she said quietly, "I need to talk to you." Harry nodded and sat down next to her. Hermione sighed and looked towards him. She swung one leg over the bench so that she was facing him sideways. Harry nodded uncomfortably. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Many other students were getting ready for their next classes with just a few minutes left of lunch. "Hermione, I need to tell you something to." Hermione raised her hand up as if to tell him, _shut up_.  
"No, Harry, I think I should go first."  
"No, Hermione, I really should go first." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and swung it slightly as if to comfort him. Hermione shook her head.  
"I'm just going to come out and say it." Harry was ready to speak quickly before Hermione had a chance to confess anything.  
"I don't like you in that way," they both ended up spitting out at the same time. They suddenly shared the expression of confused and surprise. "You don't?" they questioned each other. Hermione looked around the room as if Harry had been speaking to someone behind her.  
"But Harry, I found out about the letter. You said you felt different about me, you said that you wish we could've spent more time together over the summer, and that you couldn't find the words to express how you felt more then friends?" Hermione demanded an answer. Harry held a hand out as he offered his explanation.  
"Hermione, I didn't write that."  
"Then who did?" Harry was now one to search the room frantically. This conversation was already making them two minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He didn't know if Ron wanted Hermione to know.  
"I didn't write it," he repeated. Hermione looked down to the floor, realizing she was wrong.  
"You didn't write it," she whispered as if talking to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Spent more time over the summer? A friend, but its...wrong?" Hermione jumped off the bench and knocked her books and papers strewn across the floor. "It's Ron!" she shouted with the joy of discovery high in her voice. Harry looked everywhere but at Hermione. Hermione scrambled to the floor to grab everything she'd dropped. She stuffed them in her messenger bag hastily and swung the bag over her shoulder.  
"You're going the wrong way!" Harry shouted after Hermione, racing after her. He'd forgotten his own books in the common room.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts is this way!" Hermione called back. She'd already ran out of sight. Harry stopped in his tracks.  
"Then I've been taking the wrong class every day for the past two weeks," Harry mumbled to himself as he dashed up the staircase to get his own supplies.

"Damnit, I _knew_ that the tea leaves would never protect me from dark magic," Ron mumbled as he and Harry traipsed into Defense Against the Dark Arts thirty minutes late. There was only fifteen minutes left of class. The new teacher glared angrily at them as they sat in the two seats up front.  
"Mr. Weasly and Mr. Potter, we're on page 38. Due for the class, an essay on creating a Portkey. But in addition for our tardy students, you will create a Portkey of your own," said Professor Sophdice. Ron and Harry nodded and opened there books quickly.  
When class was over, Hermione aproached Ron and Harry.  
"I apologize for avoiding you Harry," she said honestly. Harry nodded and smiled. Then she turned to Ron, her smile more nervous then anything. Ron looked back at her, his face puzzled by the expression on hers. Harry took the cue ahead of time and walked off.

Hermione and Ron were left in the empty classroom. Ron tried to leave but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.  
"We need to talk," Hermione said. Ron turned around slowly.  
"About...?" Ron inquired slowly. Hermione smiled and pulled him down to a chair. Then she sat down next to him.  
"I know Harry didn't write the note," she explained.  
"Then who did?" Ron lied, trying to sound surprised. Hermione shook her head.  
"Ron."  
"Okay, so I wrote the note. But I was tired when I wrote it, and then Harry stole it. And I meant nothing!" Ron was speaking quickly with excuses. Hermione looked hurt even though she knew he was lying. It was a good thing this was the last class of the day.  
"I don't want to waste anymore time of my time thinking about this. This is our last year, Ron. So just answer me this - do you want to be more than friends or not?"


	4. Making a Choice

**Chapter 4: Making a Choice**

Ron forgot to breathe for a moment. Had Hermione just asked him out? Or to be her boyfriend? Or was she just wondering? After all, had she really even _said_ that she liked him back? Hermione waited patiently for an answer. Because her face was starting to take color as well, Ron could tell that she wasn't breathing very much either.  
Ron thought about lying. Even if he were to say yes, and all his dreams were to come true...he had thought about if he kissed her, if he held her hand, if everything was fine. But nothing ever was fine. What if it was too awkward? Besides, they'd been friends for years...about seven, wasn't it? Certainly, such a transition would take work...it had taken six years for Ron to write that stupid letter that got him into this mess. He'd been too immature. He used sarcasm to get out of emotion. If he had been so childish up to this point, was he ready to _be_ in a relationship with someone as _more than friends_?  
If he answered Hermione's question with a yes, and eventually they broke it off, how could they every turn back time? Never again could they be friends. Nothing would be the same.  
But what if he said yes, and everything he'd ever dreamed of came true? Everything he'd ever written down about that girl in his notebook could happen, he just needed to utter a simple word. But was he willing to take the risk?

He looked at Hermione. She'd been bored waiting for him to answer her and was staring off somewhere into space. She was still holding his hand though. Her soft skin comforted some of his anxiety. He in took a sharp breath, and at the sudden sound Hermione jerked her head to turn back towards him. He decided to stall some more time by playing dumb.  
"What was your question?" Hermione looked at him helplessly and nodded as she repeated her question,  
"Do you want to be more than friends?" Ron slid back in his seat and pulled on her hand. She slid on the bench of the desk so she was sitting closer to him.  
"Yeah, Hermione, I really do,"he said, somewhat surprised wordsactually came out from his mouth.Hermione didn't say anything. Her expression didn't change. Ron's heart dropped suddenly. _Oh no..your so, so stupid! You idiot! Damn you, look now you'll never be friends with her again..._  
Worry was racing through his mind. Dark was falling outside. Anxiety turned disappointment quickly. Suddenly he was being pulled forward. He blinked and his vision was no longer clouded by his thoughts. Hermione was the one pulling him forward. She kissed him on the lips and put her hands on his shoulders. Ron put his own hands on her shoulders. The kiss, only lasting a few seconds, seemed like forever to Ron. Then Hermione let go and pulled away. Ron's heart was pounding, blood rushing through his head. Hermione jumped up from the seat and stepped backwards until she hit a desk. Ron looked at up at her from where he was still was.  
"Something wrong?" he asked almost in a whisper.  
"I just kissed you," she said breathlessly. Ron nodded very slowly.  
"I guess so."  
"No, I kissed _you_, I just can't believe I did that." Ron got up from his seat and walked towards her. He drew her towards him, but instead of kissing her again as he'd planned, she fell forward and rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly and they just stood there until the moonlight started to peak through the darkeningsky.

Harry was fiddling with a string, bored,when Ron came up the staircase. Harry put down the string and walked up to Ron with a smile. Ron just glared at him.  
"What?" he asked stupidly. Harry gave him a look.  
"Did you talk to Hermione?" Harry asked eagerly. Ron fell onto his bed and let out a sigh. He nodded and couldn't help grinning. Harry shook his head up and down in an asking to continue.  
"I kissed her," Ron explained. Harry nodded an approval.  
"And you're going to go out, right?" Harry asked. Ron sat up and his eyes widened with shock.  
"Oh, I hadn't even thought of that!" he shouted. Harry looked outside to the enormous clock.  
"Dinner, Ron."

Hermione jumped in front of Ron as soon as he entered the hall.  
"Should I leave you two alone?" Harry taunted. Hermione didn't get the joke and kept smiling as she had.  
"Just for a moment, Harry, we'll be there in just a second," Hermione said. Harry shrugged. As soon as Harry had gone to sit down, she continued, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" she asked.  
"On a date?" Ron asked hesitantly. Hermione nodded.  
"Yeah, I think we should get a few things straightened out," Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. Ron shook his head questioningly.  
"What things?"  
"We both want to be more than friends. But Ron, it's more than just saying, 'Oh, Hermione's my girlfriend, Ron's my boyfriend.' It involves being a couple and work, just like friendships do," Hermione explained. Ron hadn't thought of that. He'd been fantasizing so much about having the relationship he didn't think about _having_ the relationship. Dating, being a couple...Ron wasn't good at that. Ron never had a 'girlfriend' long term. Sure, he'd asked girls various places. Like at the Yule Ball, for example. But that was it. He wasn't Draco, who despite his nastiness had groups of Slytherin girls listening to any tale he could spin out. Somehow, they'd see him as 'charming.'  
"So, tomorrow, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. She turned and walked down the aisle back to her seat. Harry couldn't help watching her curly hair bounce on her shoulders as she slowly walked.  
"I have a date. I have a date, for Saturday," Ron said amazedly to himself. It sounded..unnatural. Maybe there was more to this than Ron thought.

The hour of silence was defeaning. Ron and Harry had planned on hanging out with some other Gryffindors. On Fridays, they sometimes sneaked up some drinks from the kitchen. Dobby and the other house elves were more then happy to follow their command. But, not only did Ron's new 'girlfriend' completely protest it, she was forcing Harry and Ron to focus on their studies. She said this year, there was no trouble so far, therefore no excuse to be failing almost every class.  
Ron was tapping his quill on the paper repeatedly, dotting the paper with tiny splotches. Hermione was drumming her fingers across her cheek as she was reading her Herbology textbook intensely. Harry was kicking the table as he flipped through his own textbook.  
"Okay, this silence is deadly. Hermione, can we go?" Ron pleaded. Hermione glared at him. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she said,  
"Whatever. Just don't get drunk," she mumbled as she grabbed her stack of books and began walking out of the common room. They assumed she was going down to the library or her Head dorm.  
"Wait," Ron said quickly. He kissed her on the cheek before she left. She smiled and continued on her way.  
"Two hours, Ron, two hours. Already your making me sick," Harry complained as he got up from his seat, closing his book. Ron glared at him.  
"I thought you were happy I finally talked to her?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.  
"Look, I've never had anyone to care about. Well, there was Cho..but you know what happened. She was still grieving over Cedric. But, now that it's you and Hermione, what happens to me? You'll go off, get married...and I'm what, stuck with no one else?"


	5. Just When You Thought

**

Chapter 5: Just When You Thought...

**

Sunday morning, Harry got up late. Ron was in the common room, falling asleep over a stack of text books next to Hermione. "What are you doing?" asked Harry groggily. Ron looked up desperately at him. 'Help me,' Ron mouthed. Hermione swatted at Ron with the back of her hand and directed him back to the books. Harry gave them a puzzled look.  
"We're getting our homework done early this morning so we can spend the rest of the afternoon studying until our eyes fall out," Ron said sarcastically with a plastic smile. Hermione slammed the book hard next to Ron's ear which startled him so much he almost fell out of his seat.  
"Fine, Ron, but I'm _just_ trying to help you! You guys are so lazy, you never get your work done," Hermione said exasperatedly. Ron shrugged.  
"It's Sunday, Hermione," he whined. Hermione shrugged and threw the books on the table. She spun out of her chair and grabbed her coat off of the rack by the door and continued down to her dormitory. Ron sighed.  
"She's a little frusterating," Ron whispered. Harry nodded in agreement.  
"She's right, though, Ron. We never get our work done in time for class," Harry pointed out. Ron glared at him and started to leave the Gryffindor common room.  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
"I'm going to calm Hermione down," Ron said simply. That was really code for he wanted them to be alone. Harry shrugged it off. It's not like he didn't expect it. Hermione and Ron where now Hermioneron. They were like one, and he was once again a third wheel. He'd talked to Hermione about this yesterday; Ron didn't seem to understand how left out he felt.

"Hermione, now that you and Ron are going out, I'm worried we won't be spending much time together," Harry had explained slowly. Hermione had set her almost-finished homework on the table and turned towards him, giving him a concerned look.  
"Well, what do you want to do Harry?" she replied. Harry shrugged.  
"I don't know, anything. You want to look at the library?" Harry suggested. Hermione looked back to the surface of the table. She quickly took in a sharp intake of breath and said,  
"Sorry, Ron and I actually have a date in almost a half hour. We're going to Hogsmeade. You, you can come. You know, if you like." Harry turned away and waved off her offer.  
"No, no, it's your first date. I'm not going to bother either of you. Another time then," Harry had said nodding.

Harry was wandering slowly back up to the dormitory where he planned to hang out with maybe some other Gryffindor boys for the rest of the day. Suddenly, a girl who looked only vaguely familiar stopped him. She was wearing a Gryffindor badge over her blue and red vest, so Harry was surprised he couldn't even guess her name. She was probably a sixth year or below.  
"Harry!" she called. Harry whipped around and waited for her, dark, curly hair bouncing on her shoulders as she ran. Harry stared at her blankly.  
"Where's Ron?" she asked. Harry shrugged.  
"I think in Hogsmeade again," he replied. She just stood there, obviously unsatisfied. So he continued, "he's on another date with Hermione."  
"A _date_? A _date_, with Hermione?" she shrieked. Her brown eyes glowed with a certain fire. "Why?" Harry shook his head, confused.  
"Excuse me, who are you?" he finally asked. The girl just continued to stare at him.  
"Uh, Lena," she spit out to refresh his memory. When his expression was still blank, she said, "Lena Daysdale?" Harry shrugged again.  
"I have no clue who you are, I'm sorry," he said. Lena stomped her foot.  
"Idiot!" she yelled, "I'm in Ginny's class, if that moron hasn't said anything to you. Well you just tell Weasly that I'm looking for him. If the name _Lena_ does spark the jerk's memory, he'll know where to find me." She stormed off quickly, her hair spinning with her. Harry wondered what she meant when she was calling Ron a moron. With nothing else to do, he decided to go find Ginny.

After forty-five minutes of searching for Ginny, Harry found her finishing up a Charms paper in the library.  
"Oh, Harry, are you lost?" she asked sarcastically with a smile. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hello, Ginny," Harry started off, "do you know Lena Daysdale?"  
"If I didn't know her before, I sure got to know her a lot longer then I'd wanted," she spat. "Why?"  
"Well, she came up to me while I was walking back to the dormitory and asks where Ron is. She seemed really upset when I told her that he was off with Hermione in Hogsmeade," Harry explained. When he mentioned Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade, Ginny's eyes widened and she cocked her head to one side as if this was news.  
"Hermione and Ron?" she inquired. "What are _they_ doing in Hogsmeade?" Harry rolled his eyes, having to explain the situation for the fiftieth-but-really-the-third time that day.  
"They are on a date. Hermione and Ron, are in Hogsmeade, together! Ron and Hermione! DATING!" he shouted. Other students whipped around in their seats to glare angrily or stare expectantly for entertainment. Because she was fairly humiliated by Harry's sudden outburst, she looked around quickly and slid back in her seat.  
"Harry, shut up," she whispered harshly. Harry got the hint and calmed down. Ginny sighed and shrugged. "It's about time too. You really should read his notebook sometime, great stuff," she commented.  
"He threw that in the fire," Harry remarked. Ginny shook her head.  
"Damn shame," she said, "gossip doesn't get better then diaries." Harry leaned in so he could hear Ginny even if she whispered quietly.  
"What did it say?" Harry asked excitedly. He felt so guilty that he was so interested in it. Ginny smiled and leaned in so no one else could hear.  
"Well, in early summer, he rambles on for about three weeks on how much Hermione is a pain in the neck. He didn't write in it for about two weeks which really left me in a bored state," she said. "Then in August, I had Hermione and Lena stay while we celebrated my birthday. Sixteen isn't all deserts so far, you know. Anyway, I really got tired of Ron and Lena. Lena was glued to his arm the whole damned time, and Hermione seemed really bugged. But Hermione's not so sensitive when it comes to the romance. Let me tell you though, Ron's diary seemed to fill up that much more quickly when Hermione was around. Since he caught me with it after Hermione and Lena left back to their homes, he's fashioned a lock to it. Fire huh? Shame, really." Ginny muttered and shook her head back and forth disappointedly. Harry waved his hand to signal her to continue. "You know what he's said about her? Wait, Harry, I think I stuffed a page in my knapsack back in August," she exclaimed. She whirled around and began rummaging through her pack. It looked similar to the one Ron had been so defensive of, expcept that hers was a soft yellow and a silver-sprayed rope that frayed much more from excessive opening and closing. After a whilewith Harry began tapping his fingers against the table in boredom, Ginny pulled out a crumpled up sheet of parchment. "Read this," she commanded. She was smiling brightly as she tossed him the sheet. After he pulled it apart, it read,

_August 17th - oh, it's a day past Lena and Hermione leaving. I wish that Lena wasn't so clingy. On my arm every moment I walk, always telling me how 'adorable' I am in my clothes. What looks good on me and what doesn't. Helping my mother in the kitchen, fixing my breakfast. She actually asked my mother the other day for old pictures of me! I couldn't even believe that mum had any. It was humiliating, it was torture.  
I know I shouldn't complain. Lena is the only girl to ever consider going out with me. Sure, she seems a little young. But only a year younger, she's in Ginny's year at Hogwarts. That's why she came for her birthday. So did Hermione.  
Yeah, Hermione actually came. Something was different about her. I think she cut her hair. It's really nice. Lena has nice hair too, but it's really dark. I've always been a little intimitated by girls with black hair. Like Pansy. Pansy's scares the hell out of me. This is one of the things I would never tell Harry. That's why he's not here. Poor Harry though, stuck with those relatives of his. I would have invited him, had Ginny not bring Lena and Hermione over without even telling any of us. Then when Lena came over, she's this beautiful, light-skinned girl and obviously has a crush on me. After a few days, she asks me to go out with her. I'd been spending all my time with Hermione anyway, cleaning the house, playing games with George and Fred who came back up in August. Hermione obviously didn't want to spend too much more time with me either, she avoided me the rest of the visit. I don't mind going anywhere withLena either, I suppose she's not that annoying. She's no Hermione...well Hermione is great too, I'm saying. I wonder why she's not with anyone? _

August 18th - I got a letter from Hermione. It's all ripped up, stupid owl probably ran into a bunch of trees. Somehow one got through from Lena. She misses me and can't wait to see me at school. She wants me to return the letter.

"Wait a second, so Ron was really with this girl over the summer?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised. Ginny's straightened up quickly in her chair and scrutinized Harry.  
"He really didn't say anything? You mean you really didn't know Lena is Ron's girlfriend?" she asked. "If you'd seen them during summer, you'd---" Harry shook his head when two blurs dashed in from the doors. With a slamming of books and a screech of a chair being scraped against the floor, he heard Ron's voice shout,  
"Hermione, wait! I can explain!"  
"You told me you broke up before we left! You told me you weren't going to be in a relationship with a sixth year!" a voice shouted back.  
"Yeah, true, Hermione but--"  
"So, that's why I caught you kissing her just a day following our first date?"


	6. Trust

**

Chapter 6: Trust

**

Ron was trying to help Hermione hear what he had to say, but she wouldn't listen.  
"I let my guard down for one moment...Ron Weasly, I trusted you! I tried to trust you more than I ever had in our _friendship_ and I cannot _believe_ how quickly you betrayed that trust! It's through, I'm glad I got to know this soon," Hermione shouted. Only the blissfully stupid were not staring at the scene that was going on in the library. Hermione began speaking to Ron in harsh whisper. Harry glanced at Ginny and she nodded. The both got down on the floor and crawled behind a book case so that they could hear better. Everyone else in the library turned back to whatever last minute homework they had and just tried to listen to whatever they could hear from their seat.  
"Hermione, please, just listen--" Ron whined desperately. Hermione shoved her hand in his face to shut him out. She turned away and sat down in a seat. She thrust out a few textbooks and rolls of parchment, tears streaming down her face.  
"Fine, what, what explanation could you _possibly_ have?" she asked shortly. Ron slowly stepped forward and then sat down in the seat opposite her.  
"I didn't kiss her!" he said simply. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Right, I suppose I just imagined you too in the common room," she spat. Ron shook his head.  
"No, _she_ kissed _me_...Hermione, you've got to believe me!" Ron said. "Whatever happened in the summer...I liked you so much, I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to know you felt the same way? She had a crush on me, and I was flattered...I liked that someone cared about me."  
"Thanks, I forgive you now," Hermione muttered sarcastically. "I've heard enough. Ginny, Harry, you can come out now." Ginny and Harry stood up slowly from behind the bookcase and smiled sheepishly. Hermione stood up and was putting her books in her messenger bag when the cause of the problem walked in herself. Lena was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Hermione's back was turned away from the library door and did not see her. However, with one look at Ron's horror-filled face she spun around in her place, dropping her bag back on the table. Lena, even trying to keep her confident stance, looked down to the ground in embarassment. She took in a deep breath and walked toward them. Hermione straightened up and crossed her arms as well.  
"Hello, Lena," Hermione said threateningly. Lena glared at her and shrugged. "I'm sorry, it's just..I didn't quite recognize you? Well, it's just last time I saw you, Ron's head must've been in the way." Lena stomped her foot at the insult. Everyone was standing still, watching the two girls. Lena and Hermione still stood locked with their angry stares.  
"I guess I deserved that," Lena said after a long silence. "But it's not like you didn't interfere in the first place!" she then yelled. Hermione scoffed.  
"_Me_? How did _I_ interfere? In what?" Hermione asked, flustered. Lena laughed at Hermione as if she were stupid.  
"You were there! Ginny's birthday, Ron and I were a couple. You knew what was going on. Suddenly, you swoop in and take him away!" Lena shouted, waving her arms about. "You _interfered_!" Hermione turned around so that she was now facing Ron, who was watching the fight intently.  
"Yeah, Ron didn't quite mention that yet," Hermione said as she gave Ron a cross glare. Ron, who's expression was now desperate again, threw his arms up in the air.  
"I didn't start out the year with her, Hermione!" he said. Ron ran forward and stood between Lena and Hermione. "You! You _stop_, you've done enough damage, Lena, you..."  
"Little prat," Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry stepped back a little, surprised. He'd been watching the fight too long, almost like a show. He'd forgotten where he was.  
"Oh, we never _broke up_. You never said anything to that letter I sent you through the Owl Post!" Lena cried. Ginny spoke up.  
"Then he doesn't obviously want to be tied to you, bloody hell Lena! Get a clue!" she shouted, adding a laugh at the end. Lena crossed her arms.  
"Then you're a coward. You couldn't say anything to me?" Lena whined, now walking up to Ron. She rest her hand on his arm. Hermione looked like she was about to strike her when Ron pulled away. "This has just been a humiliating experience..." Lena mumbled.  
"Lena, you're very nice but...you're a little bit of a nutter, and annoying, and your hair is deeply black," Ron explained. Hermione and Lena were confused about the comment about Lena's jet black hair. However, Ginny and Harry had to cover their mouths to stifle a laugh. Ron whirled around and shot Ginny a look. "My point is, whatever we had or you thought we had...I don't want it." Lena's mouth dropped slightly and everyone just stood there. Harry was surprised no teachers or any other adult had come in to stop the racket. Ron stood there, awkwardly examining his robes. Lena sighed and made some kind of noise as tears started to stream down her face. She wiped them away and snifled. She slowly backed away from the group and darted out of the library.  
"That was harsh, Ron," Ginny scolded him, running forward.  
"What? I thought you were just cheering me on a little bit ago!" he asked. Ginny shook her head.  
"No, I was just saying she was really mental. You were just being shirty," she said. Ron ignored her and stood next to Hermione, whose arms were still crossed. She tried to turn away but Ron put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Hermione, can I just try to explain this mess?" Ron pleaded Hermione sat down in the seat beside her and let Ron sit next to her. He glanced at Harry and Ginny. They took the hint and walked away, but sat at the table just behind the bookcase where they could hear with the most efficiency.  
"Okay, we just got back from Hogsmeade, right?" Ron started, and Hermione nodded, "I went to the common room when you were on your way to the library. Lena ran in, and I was just sitting there by the fire, trying to fall asleep. I was really tired after that long walk you made us take. I mean, blimey Hermione, you didn't even let us stop to get some sweets or something from Honeydukes! Well, anyhow, Lena came in and shook me awake. She started asking me where I'd been away from her so long. I shrugged, and I wanted to leave, Hermione, I really honestly did. But she grabbed me and kissed me. Then you interrupted." Hermione crossed her arms once again.  
"I _interrupted_? I apologize," she said sarcastically. Ron sighed at his stupidity and shook his head.  
"No, I mean...you stopped it, and you flipped. And I'm glad you did," he explained. The two sat in silence, when Hermione finally spoke up.  
"How long before I came in did you kiss?" she asked quietly. Ron shrugged.  
"I don't know, but not long at all," Ron said. She nodded silently. He took her hand and held it. Hermione pulled it away, and Ron bowed his head in hurt.  
"Can I trust that you have nothing going for her?" she asked, now looking him in the eyes. Ron nodded quickly. Hermione slowly leaned in to hug him and then kissed him on the cheek. Ron hugged her back as they sat there in the now silent library.

"That's so sweet," Ginny whispered, smiling. Harry nodded slowly.  
"Aren't you the least bit jealous?" he asked. Ginny dropped her pen that she was writing with.  
"Of course. I want that. But I won't have that," she complained, still in a whisper. Harry shrugged.  
"Maybe not this moment. I think we all will, someday," Harry said. He now, more then ever, wanted a family. A sister like Hermione. A brother like Ron. Parents like...parents. He hoped that maybe this year, the world could save itself. He wanted something that the evil he'd been fighting all these years had taken away from him. But maybe, provided nothing else get in the way, he could find something to help him this year. A shoulder to cry on. Someone to see in a whole different light.

**A/N**: WOHOO, the end. Six chapters, I don't know how long that counts for but I'm not writing any novel so I think I'm good for now. My next story will _probably_ be acompanion to AWhole NewLight.I know that _me_ using British terms sounds...what's a stronger word then pathetic? Well, then pathetic, but I don't want anyone to forget where these characters came from. I'm not really continuing a part of the books, I'm kind of making a new story here (except for the fact that I think Hermione and Ron are headed _somewhere_), so I have to do something to keep these characters the same. I also haven't read the books in a while...I plan to, you know, to refresh my memory. The third and fourth are the only books I read twice. But please remember - I'm trying here! Happy Holidays, and I hope to get the first chapter of "Tell Me" (name subject to change ) ), another Harry Potter fic, out before Christmas...or at least before the end of the holiday break. Happy Holidays!


End file.
